This invention relates generally to a mechanism for adjusting the stalk-receiving gap between the stripper plates of a produce harvester, and more specifically to a mechanism for adjusting the stalk-receiving gap in all pairs of stripper plates in a corn harvester simultaneously and to the same degree.